Field of the Invention
The invention relates to intelligent illumination field and, more particularly, to a multifunctional LED induction lamp.
Description of the Related Art
An induction lamp is actually an automatic-control switch circuit, with a plurality of types. The type of a control switch includes a voice-operated switch, a trigger switch, an induction switch, and a light-operated switch. The switch-on way is basically the same with the switch-off way that is controlled by a built-in delay switch.
An infrared induction lamp is a new-generation intelligent illuminating lamp that detects a light environment state by sensing human body's infrared thermal radiation and is turned on or turned off via the built-in delay switch, and the lamp is also called human infrared induction lamp. The infrared induction lamp includes the following built-in modules: an infrared sensing module and a delay switch module. If somebody enters into an induction range of the lamp and moves in the range, the infrared sensing module is triggered and detects signals, and the delay switch module is triggered to turn on the infrared induction lamp by the signals. If somebody continually moves in the range, the infrared induction lamp is constantly lighted, and when the body leaves the range and there are no infrared sensing signals, the delay switch automatically turns off the infrared induction lamp in set time. Each module returns to a standby state and waits for the next period.
The conventional infrared induction lamps are generally used at corridors, elevators, bathrooms, and storerooms, to realize safety and energy conservation via automatic switch and to show humanized care. However, as the infrared induction lamp is usually used in the above space, the function of the infrared induction lamp still stays at the most basic function that is “when body comes, turn on; when body leaves, turn off”. Thus, in the market, the ordinary induction lamp with the single function is not suitable for being used in the home environment and fails to satisfy requirements of people for household illumination. Therefore, a multifunctional LED induction lamp with a humanized design, capable of satisfying multiple illuminating functions needed by people in daily life, is designed.